The counterfeiting industry has become an increasingly growing problem throughout the world. Financial estimates suggest that sales in the counterfeit market has reached close to half a trillion USD. From toys to clothing to accessories to pharmaceuticals, counterfeit items pose a serious threat to individuals, organizations, and overall society. Counterfeit items, for instance, negatively impact sales of legitimate brands and companies, as well as devastate some countries altogether by stifling taxation revenue. It can also violate a number of health and safety standards for consumers.
Detecting a counterfeit item in the open market, however, is not an easy task. One of the most common ways to detect a counterfeit item involves examining the general appearance of that item and comparing it to an original. For example, something that is counterfeit may have a color that is “off” or a finish that is inexact to the true and lawfully-branded item. The material of a counterfeit item may also feel different or a logo or recognizable emblem on the counterfeit may be slightly misprinted or inexactly replicated. Examining these and other general appearance characteristics may be helpful in identifying a counterfeit item. That said, some counterfeit items are so deftly copied that it may be difficult to ascertain its authenticity, or lack thereof, using only the naked eye. Accordingly, one technical problem associated with detecting a counterfeit item is identifying attributes or characteristics of a counterfeit item and comparing them to a legitimate original, especially when the counterfeit is a higher quality replication.
With increased globalization, the counterfeit market has also become more and more sophisticated. For example, while still very popular, counterfeit dealers do not always use traditional controlled online web markets (e.g., consumer marketplace websites). There is a trend where dealers are turning to alternative platforms (e.g., mobile chat forums) to bypass traditional rules or conduct restrictions and transactions in order to make their counterfeit offerings less detectable. Therefore, another technical problem associated with conventional techniques is detection of counterfeit items on various kinds of web sites or forums for sales.
As the counterfeit market continues to expand its reach, it is imperative to find ways to identify or deter such practices. As a result, a more robust approach for detection of counterfeit items may be needed to better protect individuals and organizations to combat the negative and harmful effects of counterfeiting.